


soon it will be cold enough to build fires

by gunk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Top Will, Top Will Graham, Trans Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunk/pseuds/gunk
Summary: Will and Hannibal's first time goes better than planned.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	soon it will be cold enough to build fires

His bedroom smells like pine. Will notices it as soon as he steps in, but it takes a minute to parse exactly what wood it is. It reminds Will of Wolf Trap, the scent of trees cut down to fuel his home’s fire; maybe it was intentional. Will shudders at that. He’s not sure why it’s unsettling to him, the notion that Hannibal wants him to feel more at home- that was something to analyze another night.

Not here. Not now.

Hannibal smiles from his place next to Will, removing his jacket with steady hands. Will watches them, tendons rippling beneath the skin, that soft and lightly tanned skin that feels like heaven against Will’s own tough, hardened skin. Hannibal has strong hands- they both do- but there is a softness to Hannibal’s hands that transfixes Will.

“Is that a- a candle? The smell.”

Will swallows hard. Why does he feel so awkward? His words feel as stilted and unnatural as they did when he had encephalitis, like he’s forcing his mouth to go through the motions when it desperately wants to remain still and pursed.

Hannibal doesn’t seem to mind. Will is sure that he notices, but it’s out of kindness- Will hesitates to think that it’s out of  _ love _ \- that Hannibal remains mute on the subject.

“A new cologne. Sharp of you to notice, Will.”

The undershirt goes next, unbuttoned with those same deft hands. Will watches as if transfixed as the entirety of Hannibal’s chest is displayed, dizzyingly muscular and dusted with golden hair. There’s less hair than Will had imagined, only a few loose strands in the center. Will feels a bit of a strange confidence boost from the fact that his own chest is hairier.

Will steps towards Hannibal, hands going to the older man’s waist. They meet in a kiss, hot and sloppy and ill fitting of either of their personalities. It’s a young lovers’ kiss, a midnight rendezvous’s kiss, not one between two professionals at 8:30pm on a Tuesday. Yes, Will had been watching the clock, anxiously keeping track of the minutes as a way to prepare for this. Dinner had taken them 47 minutes, minus wine; an hour and 10 minutes, with it. It had all lead up to this, this final culmination of a cat-and-mouse game that they’d been embroiled in for months.

Will is the first to pull back, and he grunts as he does so. He feels himself throbbing in his pants, getting wetter by the second. Hannibal places one hand over Will’s pants, as if asking for permission; Will nods.

“Would you prefer my hands or my mouth?”

Will is taken aback. He raises his brows, then furrows his face again. “Mouth.”

This time, Hannibal nods. He grasps Will through his pants once, feeling Will squirm beneath him as he arches into the touch. Will bites back a groan as Hannibal pulls back his hand, and then continues to bite his lip as he watches Hannibal get on his knees. He had never been able to picture this- Hannibal on his knees. It felt almost surreal to imagine it. Now, seeing it in front of him, it didn’t feel much more conceivable. Will let his lip fall out from between his teeth as he moaned, overcome by the image in front of him.

That smug smile spreads across Hannibal’s face again, and he speaks from the floor, “And I haven’t even started.”

Out of instinct, Will grabs Hannibal by the hair, and pulls him closer to himself. He could have sworn that he heard Hannibal gasp, but he almost didn’t believe it. Hannibal takes the hint, and he begins to undo Will’s pants, unbuttoning them and then tugging them down slightly. Will was acutely aware of the fact that he was panting as he watched.

The first touch was enough to send a jolt through Will’s entire body. Hannibal spreads Will’s lips with his fingers before moving his hands to Will’s backside, grabbing it for stability before diving in. Will had to keep himself from gasping when Hannibal’s mouth met his clit, though he couldn't hold it back for long. He gasps and shakes as Hannibal’s expert tongue went lower, between his lips, and then as deep inside of him as Hannibal could manage. Will grasps around for something to hold onto, but he finds only Hannibal’s head, and unintentionally finds himself urging Hannibal on.

Hannibal obviously had experience with this. Will moans repetitively, feeling Hannibal’s tongue perform acrobatics inside of himself. There was a brief break as Hannibal pulled his tongue out, but it was short lived, as Hannibal went to assault Will’s clit right away. Will urges Hannibal on intentionally this time, twisting his hair a bit. Will allows Hannibal’s expert tongue to work on him for as long as he could, but soon, he feels release building up in the muscles of his thighs. He clenches his thighs together around Hannibal’s head, pulling his hair even more, and again he could have sworn that he heard Hannibal gasp.

It hits him like a freight train, and Will climaxes into Hannibal’s mouth with such force that Will feelst his legs nearly buckle beneath him. Hannibal seems to sense that, and grips Will’s backside a bit harder; he spreads his hands against Will as he finishes, as if comforting him.

After what felt like an eternity, Will releases Hannibal’s hair, and Hannibal rises to his feet. Hannibal wears a suggestive, friendly look on his face- welcoming, as if he were saying to Will, ‘show me what to do next’. Thankfully, Will was more than happy to instruct him.

Will begins to take off his shirt, but Hannibal rushes in to help him, undoing the buttons with skillful hands. Will saw just the slightest shake in them, and with that, Will’s vision was led to somewhere else.

“That really got you.”

Hannibal makes a noise of affirmation. He was fully erect, tenting the front of his dress pants. It was  _ cute _ . Will smiles, letting Hannibal continue to undress him before he turned the attention to Hannibal. There was also something inherently  _ cute _ about them undoing one another’s clothes, but when Hannibal was stripped bare (with Will still in his boxers), cuteness was the last thing on his mind. Will’s eyes travel over the chiseled body in front of him, the defined abs, the rippling arm muscles, and finally, the slight softness of Hannibal’s midsection. Will chuckles. Now, that was cute.

Will pulls his boxers down, and points at the bed.

“Go get yourself ready.”

“Of course.”

Will watches Hannibal retreat to the bed, and he hears the bedside table’s drawer open. He lets out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding before he returns to the bag that he had brought with him, rifling through it for a moment before finding what he was looking for. He pulls out the harness with slightly trembling hands, and he swallows hard once more as he looks at it. It was as if the gravity of the situation had just then hit him: He was about to fuck Hannibal Lecter.

He begins to pull the harness onto himself, before he turns to Hannibal. He has to blink once when he saw what was unfolding on the bed: Hannibal fingering himself. He had just  _ told _ Hannibal to do that, so he shouldn’t have been so taken off guard, but the sight was nonetheless one to behold. Will manages to speak up, though,

“Long or thick?”

There was a pause.

“Surprise me.”

Will nods. Thick it was, then. He grabs the dildo from his bag and begins to set it into the harness, snapping it into the O-ring. He takes a deep breath before turning back towards the bed again, and this time, the image is a bit easier to take in. Hannibal’s brow is furrowed as he fingers himself, fully focused on the task at hand. Will walks over to the bed to take the bottle of lube from beside Hannibal, and he begins to slick up the dildo as he watches Hannibal, alone in his own world for that moment.

When Hannibal is finished, Will is on top of him within seconds. They’re a mess of flailing limbs and sloppy kisses as Will positions himself over Hannibal, and Will can’t resist biting Hannibal’s neck once as they mesh together. Hannibal moans, and Will feels his hips roll forwards instinctively. He knew one thing at that moment: He  _ had _ to be inside of Hannibal.

“Are you ready?”

Hannibal’s voice is coarse and shaking as he replies, “Yes.”

Will doesn’t wait for him to speak up again, positioning himself better above Hannibal. The harness rubs against his clit, already swollen with arousal again, and he feels it stimulate him as he makes the first few movements. He moves slowly, experimentally, as he tries to find the right position and then as he begins to enter Hannibal. Hannibal moans in a way that Will could only describe as  _ whoreishly _ as he’s entered, and Will bites his lip in an effort to keep his cool.

Once inside, Hannibal is even louder. Will moves slowly still, but with purpose, finding a rhythm as he fucks Hannibal. The harness continues to stimulate his clit, and he feels himself being worked back up, wetness gathering on his inner thigh hair. Hannibal squirms beneath him, gripping the sheets for dear life, as Will begins to pick up speed. They both moan when Will finds a particularly sensitive spot inside of Hannibal, and Hannibal moves his hands to grip Will instead of the sheets.

Will fucks Hannibal as if his life depends on it, railing him into the bed so hard that the wooden frame shakes and creaks beneath them. He feels Hannibal’s soft body beneath him, sweaty from exertion, and Will can’t help but snake a hand around them both to grab it. The flesh is soft in his hand, and looser than Will expected- it’s, once more,  _ cute _ . Will grits his teeth and lets go of Hannibal, and pulls out for a moment.

“Get ready,” He barks at Hannibal, and he hears the other moan once more.

He sits back on his haunches, then grips both of Hannibal’s legs to lift them onto his shoulders. He reenters Hannibal and hears him moan once more, before finding a rhythm inside of him once more. Hannibal doesn’t last much longer, and he grips wildly for Will, though not able to get a good grasp on him, before cumming explosively. Will only lasts a bit longer, his clit swollen still from arousal, and he pulls out of Hannibal. He loosens and then removes the strap-on harness, and then moves on the bed to position himself above a thoroughly exhausted Hannibal.

“Eat me out.”

It wasn’t a question, but there’s a pause nonetheless as Will lets Hannibal consider it. Though panting, Hannibal nods, and Will sits so that his pussy is right above Hannibal’s face. Will hardly lasts at all, though, and he cums explosively as well, covering Hannibal’s mouth and chin.

They both collapse beside one another, sweaty bodies mingled in the now-loose bedsheets, and Will looks over at Hannibal. Hannibal lifts one of his hands, and Will lifts one of his own; Hannibal grasps his hand in a tight embrace.

Will clears his throat.

“That was pretty good for a first time.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very quick fic, i hope it's alright


End file.
